DigiRose, Petals in the Wind
by Maho Pixy Kyura
Summary: Three girls who have never met are going about their normal business when they each touch an electric device and are instantly transported to the digital world. Just starting out... bare with me on the typos and wordyness. I'm trying, really!


**_Author's Notes_**

Whoo, my first time doing a Digimon fanfic! I think this will be a _lot_ of fun. ((evil grin))

Ah, fine, I promise to do my best to keep things accurate, but hey, this is fanfiction, and I'm of not the number one authority on Digimon. I'm a fan but I'm not a walking Digidex. I'm going to be making a _lot_ of things up (duh, this IS fanfiction, isn't it?) and this is my mini-verse so my rules go. If I get something "wrong" it may be just that I wanted to alter it and make it that way, but in most cases I just didn't know the correct thing to do --;... but I don't think that should pose too much of a problem.

This is set in a different universe than ANY of the canons. This has nothing to do with any of the official Digimon plots. Like I said, this is my mini-verse and my rules go :). My goal is not to be 100 percent canon correct (again, this fits in with none of the canons, so I guess I'll be 0 percent canon correct if that's how you'd like to think of it Oo).

I appreciate reviews quite a bit. Constructive criticism is always good! If you flame, well, it will probably just make you look stupid and it won't get your suggestions taken literally :P... but hey, it's a free country, go ahead if you want.

The introduction's going to look a little funny because I'm sectioning it off a bit, telling each girl's story. After this I'm going to go about things normally.

* * *

_**Ch. 1- A Blooming Rose**_

Though they did not know it, on that fateful day destiny's rose was to unfurl.

* * *

Youka walked up the path to a Victorian-style house. With some effort she opened the white door, its glass panes letting the soft sunlight in, and stepped in. She donned her slippers and quickly attended to her task. "I really hope Natsumi has emailed me," she said, and sitting down at her computer she laid her bag in her lap. She double-clicked the letter-shaped icon on her desktop and a window popped up. "Three new messages," stated a high, monotone sort of voice. 

"Yeah, yeah…" said Youka, "Let's get to the important stuff." She moved her mouse pointer over the expected letter, but paused as she peered at the top item in her box.

"Black rose…?" she questioned. That was the subject line in essence, but included many odd symbols. She began to debate with herself over whether or not to open the letter. She saw her anti-virus program's icon and it gave her courage to move her mouse pointer slowly over the link. She was intrigued by it, and somehow she just couldn't resist tapping the button softly. Her eyes widened, but she had no time to speak before she was sucked in.

A neon blue light blasted from the computer, reflecting in Youka's plum-hued eyes. A large picture of a black rose appeared on the screen. By the time the light had totally disappeared, so had Youka, leaving the room empty. With a small zip noise the screen went black, making the computer appear as if it hadn't ever been touched with the exception of one small, silky, black rose petal lying in the center of the keyboard.

* * *

Hina sighed and brushed a strand of flame-colored hair from her face as she sat down on a bench beneath a tree. It was a bit windy, not the best park weather, and so she was fairly secluded. "Ugh, I need to get this mane cut! These bangs are getting out of control," she mumbled as she ran her fingers through its length, past her shoulders and then mid-back until her fingers grasped only the air. She returned her shoes' retractable wheels to their places and went to the fast food bag beside her, rummaging around in it. Before she had a chance to pull anything out she heard a small "Briiing!" issuing from inside the depths ofher backpack. 

Her brow wrinkled over her tomato-like eyes. "Great, who could be calling me now?" she sighed. Nonetheless she dug through the pack and clicked open the phone. "Hello?" she said cheerily. When nobody answered she repeated "Hello, Hina speaking!" She blinked. 'How odd…' she thought to herself and glanced down at her phone.

A picture of a black rose appeared on the screen. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what is THAT?" she yelled. "What happened to the menu?"

"No, no, this won't do. People aren't supposed to be able to send me pictures without my authorization!" she grumbled. Out of her annoyance she poked the screen and screamed. A flash of blue light coming from the small, hot screen enveloped her and within a few moments the park was again empty, the cell phone landing on the ground, screen blank. The food bag laid, left behind, on the bench, as a black rose petal wafted down and landed on the cell phone.

* * *

Misa sighed as she collapsed on the couch, remote in hand, her mood matching her pacific blue hair. "Nothing's on, I'm done with my homework…" she began saying, and, hearing the slightly-distant whir of the dishwasher, "I'm even done with all my chores! I'm going out of my mind here." She commenced flipping rapidly through channels, the buttons of the remote clicking, bits of dialogue coming through. Suddenly she got to a channel that wouldn't move, no matter which buttons she hit and how many times she did so. 

"Stu-pid-thing!" she grunted with measure, whacking it against her hand. "Is it broken?!" She missed the mark a bit and cringed at the sight of her now empty hand as she heard the sound of shattering plastic. "Ok, now it is. So much for THAT…" she growled. "I'm gonna be in so much trouble when mom…" she whined, not wanting to finish her sentence nor dream of her punishment. She looked up to the screen, seeing that there was a fuzzy, dark gray screen with a large picture of a black rose. "What the heck is this thing supposed to be?" said Misa, scratching her head. "Something definitely doesn't seem right here…" she suspiciously mused.

She got up and peered at it, nose inches away, her frame slightly bent with hands on her knees. "Hmm… maybe if I just press the buttons on the TV, I can…" She reached out and her hand had barely touched it before she cried out, her form bending back as the room began to fill with cyan light.

The screen turned off quietly and soon enough the room was barren, just as mundane as it had been before Misa's presence. Nothing seeming too out of the ordinary… nothing, that is, except for the black petal of a rose lying where the girl had stood just moments before.

* * *

And thus the three were now prisoners of the Digital World.


End file.
